


Immolate

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hinata's just confused by them, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama's mad he has feelings, Kissing, M/M, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: Kageyama balls his hands into fists at his sides and grits his teeth as want builds up in his stomach and sets up camp. It's not the first time he's felt like this around Hinata, but it's the worst every time and he wishes he could just will it away.





	Immolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017's Bonus Round 2: Tic Tac Toe. This is all three of my fills for earlgrey_milktea's sensation prompts, so the fic is really three interrelated snapshot ficlets but they're really too short to break down into chapters. The prompts are in the fic as headers.
> 
> IT'S HINATA'S BIRTHDAY, Y'ALL!

_"oily meatbun sauce dripping down your chin"_

*

Hinata sticks a meatbun in his mouth to keep it in place, slinging both arms around the first-years who came out with them after practice. Hinata _loves_ being a senpai, being older than some of the team and having guys look up to him. Not, like, actually – he's still third shortest on Karasuno, fourth if they count Yachi, and that's only because Nishinoya's awesomeness attracted a new first-year libero.

A couple of steps away, Kageyama watches, jealous of how comfortable Hinata is with, well, everyone. It's something about Hinata that he'll never understand. Kageyama's barely comfortable with himself most of the time, and even then that's just overlap with his time on the court. He's still watching as Hinata tries to talk and eat and not use his hands all at once, biting down on his meatbun while trying to praise his kohai. A dribble of oil makes its way down the center of Hinata's chin, stained orange from the bun's filling, but not the same bright orange of his hair. 

Kageyama balls his hands into fists at his sides and grits his teeth as want builds up in his stomach and sets up camp. It's not the first time he's felt like this around Hinata, but it's the worst every time and he wishes he could just will it away. Hinata and him – they're not friends, exactly, but whatever they are most of the time, Kageyama doesn't want to mess it up. It took so long for them to get even here. In these moments, though, Kageyama doesn't care. He sees himself shoving the first years aside and yanking the bun from Hinata's mouth, leaving him open-mouthed and breathing hard. Kageyama wants to lean down to lap up the oil, a slow drag of his tongue from Hinata's chin to his mouth. After that—after that, he doesn't fucking know. Maybe he eats Hinata's stupid meatbun himself.

It's right then that Hinata's full-mouthed chattiness gets a little too enthusiastic, and he takes an actual bite when he tries demonstrating a spike he made at practice with an overhand windmill of his arm. The meatbun starts to fall to the ground, and Kageyama's right there catching it in one hand almost before he even thinks to move. 

Hinata blinks up at him and swallows his mouthful. "Thanks," he says eventually.

Kageyama takes a bite for himself, then shoves the bun back into Hinata's mouth. "Dumbass."

*

_"ice pressed against swollen throbbing ache"_

*

Hinata sees the ball coming toward him, moves into the right place to receive it and keeps Tanaka in his periphery and everything, but then the ball spins weirdly and careens right into his face. He falls onto his ass and sees stars.

"Sorry!" Yamaguchi calls from the opposite end of the court.

"Um," Tsukishima says. He's on the other team's vanguard and looking Hinata's way; Hinata braces himself for the insult, but all he says is, "You're bleeding."

Hinata gingerly puts his hand up to his nose and, sure enough, it comes away red and wet. Chiba and Aiba, his two favorite kohai, the ones he keeps buying popsicles and meatbuns with all his spending money, are at his side in a second, helping him to his feet. Yamaguchi is suddenly in his face, too, which is impressive. Hinata hadn't known he could move so fast.

"God, I don't even know what I did with that serve," Yamaguchi babbles, his hands flailing helplessly. "I'll take you to the nurse to get an ice pack!"

"No," Kageyama says. "You haven't started in a lot of official matches yet and you're still learning our formations. You need to stay at practice."

"Is that an order from the king?" Tsukishima calls, still safely behind the net but baring his teeth. He hasn't joined the crowd forming around Hinata, but Hinata doesn't know if that's because Tsukishima doesn't care or because he doesn't like blood. Right then, it doesn't matter.

"It's okay, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says. "He's right."

Hinata interrupts, "Can _someone_ please take me? My face really hurts."

"I will," Kageyama grunts. He gets Aiba to ease Hinata's arm around his shoulders and produces a wad of tissues from somewhere – Yachi's doing, probably – to put pressure on Hinata's nose as he leads them out of the gym. "Tell me if you're going to pass out."

"I'm not going to pass out!" Hinata says indignantly as he hobbles toward the nurse's office. Kageyama does a pretty good job walking and keeping the tissues in place, Hinata realizes. "I'm surprised you wanted to leave practice."

"It's just practice," Kageyama says. Hinata's face pulls into a doubtful look automatically, which hurts so much. Kageyama sighs and clarifies, "Practice isn't as fun without you there."

"Oh," Hinata says, then brightens with realization. "Oh!"

The nurse isn't in her office when they get there, but Kageyama finds the instant ice packs in the freezer, activating one by whacking it against the nurse's high examination table, where Hinata is sitting. It's pretty manly, the way he does it, not that Hinata's going to say that. How would that even go? _You're pretty manly when you play nurse, Kageyama!_ He'd probably get punched and then his nose would start gushing all over again.

Kageyama wraps the pack in a towel and nudges Hinata's knees apart so he can get close enough to press it against Hinata's nose. The whole thing feels so weirdly intimate, the insides of Hinata's legs pressed against Kageyama's hips, Kageyama's hand on Hinata's face holding the pack in place. Hinata gives a full-body shiver.

"Cold?" Kageyama asks.

"Well, yeah," Hinata says and laughs. "It's ice."

Kageyama lifts up one of Hinata's hands so he can hold his own ice pack in place and, like, why hadn't they just done that before? Hinata doesn't get a chance to wonder about it, though, because Kageyama starts rubbing Hinata's bare arms, making the goosebumps go down. The whole thing is making Hinata's stomach feel weird, like the time he went to Disneyland and rode Space Mountain five times.

"The bleeding's stopped," Kageyama says. His voice sounds lower suddenly, but maybe that's just Hinata's injury talking. He reaches up and pulls Hinata's ice pack down, running his finger down the middle of Hinata's nose. Hinata's gripped with the sudden urge to sway forward and kiss Kageyama then, which is the stupidest thought he's ever had. At least maybe it is. He thinks. 

"That's good," Hinata answers, and his voice seems weirdly low, too. Not deeper, just… quiet.

Kageyama stares at him for a moment. Then he clears his throat and adds, "And the swelling doesn't look bad. Want to go back to practice?" He steps back so Hinata can hop off the table, and Hinata misses him there immediately.

"Okay," Hinata agrees.

As they walk back to practice, the back of Kageyama's hand brushes against the back of Hinata's, just a second of touch, and Hinata shivers again like the ice is back on his face. _This is so bad_ , he thinks and lets out a shaky breath.

*

_"teeth sinking into the spot just above your collarbone"_

*

There's a weird restless feeling jangling its way through Hinata's whole body, the same one he gets when a match is five minutes from starting. It's not volleyball's fault this time, though he guesses in a roundabout way, it's _totally_ volleyball's fault. But what isn't, really, when it comes to Hinata's life?

"Kageyama," Hinata gasps, eyes widening as Kageyama's palm presses against the brick, right next to Hinata's head. Two minutes ago, they'd just been hanging out with the team in front of the Sakanoshita, same as always, until Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him around the corner. "What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something," Kageyama says, but he doesn't say anything else, just leans close to Hinata and presses his nose right at the juncture of Hinata's neck and shoulder. Hinata's eyes widen and he swallows hard, but he feels frozen to the spot and can't bring himself to move, not when Kageyama's nose is brushing back and forth against his skin. 

The warmth of Kageyama's mouth against his throat is shocking, a little jolt of electricity that makes the hair on Hinata's arms stand on end. This is weird, Hinata _knows_ this is weird, and he reaches up to push Kageyama away but all he winds up doing is grabbing two handfuls of his jacket and pulling him in closer. He tilts his head to give Kageyama room.

"Idiot," Kageyama says against Hinata's throat as he licks a stripe up the side. "You're such an idiot. How can you make me feel like this?"

"Like what?" Hinata asks, making a choking noise as Kageyama's teeth slowly press into his skin, right above his collar bone. It hurts a little, the same way Kageyama grabbing his wrist to pull him away hurt a little, but it hurts _good_ the same way, too, a hurt Hinata wouldn't mind going on for a little while more. " _Kageyama_ ," he gasps. "Like what?"

"Like I'm burning up all the time," Kageyama growls, which is when Hinata realizes he feels like that, too. His ears are hot, his cheeks are hot, and there's so much warmth right in the middle of his chest that it makes him feel like the sun exploded there. "You were talking to – talking to that kid –"

"Chiba?" Hinata asks, groaning loud when Kageyama's teeth sink into the same spot again and then his lips close over the skin so he can suck hard. 

"Yeah." Kageyama stumbles forward when Hinata yanks him close, his leg slipping between both of Hinata's. "Fuck. I saw you and I– I went hot all over and next thing I know, we're here." He finally raises his head and they're nose-to-nose. "Hinata, _this isn't helping_. I still feel like I'm burning up."

Hinata doesn't care. He opens his mouth and gets Kageyama's mouth on his, and they kiss and kiss and kiss, frantic and hot and wet. Let Kageyama burn up, let them both burn up, it doesn't even matter if it feels this good. 

"Ahem," a voice says, and it's not Kageyama or Hinata. Kageyama jumps back and Hinata tugs his shirt down because it's so obvious how turned on he is. They both look at Tsukishima, who possibly looks more embarrassed than both of them. "You might want to do that somewhere else," he says. "Everyone can hear you."

"Tsukki, come back!" they all hear Yamaguchi yell, somewhere in the distance, but it's too late because Tanaka and Nishinoya pop up behind Tsukishima then with wicked grins on their faces. Hinata's face feels even hotter, and when he glances at Kageyama, he's blushing harder than Hinata's ever seen before.

"We were just talking!" Hinata lies loudly, and everyone laughs. "Now go away so we can finish our conversation."

Yamaguchi jogs over then to physically drag Tsukishima away, which Noya and Tanaka find funny enough that they wind up following.

After they're gone, Hinata chances a look at Kageyama, who's staring right back. He props one foot up against the brick and tilts his head, exposing his neck for Kageyama again. "Come on," he says, ignoring the flood of heat to his cheeks. "Continue."


End file.
